


Apologies between Brothers

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, holmescest, via oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p><p>Can I get Sherlock fucking Mycroft's mouth and Mycroft choking and in tears, but loving it anyway? Lots of detail would be nice. </p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies between Brothers

Sherlock burst into Mycroft’s office, the door bouncing off the wall from the force of his entrance. The government official motioned off the security officer that had immediately appeared at the noise and nodded briefly to Anthea saying, “Clear my schedule for the afternoon and see that we are not disturbed.”

The brunette gave Sherlock a long look then returned her gaze to her employer. “Yes, Mr. Holmes.” She pulled the door closed behind her and locked it with a click. Pulling a chair in front of the door, Anthea took a seat. No one would be getting by her to disturb the two men.

Inside the room, Sherlock stalked over to his brother’s desk and leaned on it heavily. He glared at Mycroft, an ugly sneer on his face. “How dare you, brother mine,” he spat. “It’s lucky for you that John can’t be so easily intimidated. Your little threat only served to anger him.”

The elder Holmes surreptitiously settled his hands in his lap to hide his growing erection. Just hearing his brother use that voice, full of menace, a low growl, was enough to get him hard. Truthfully, being in the room with him was usually enough to do that, hence the reason for keeping Sherlock at a distance all these years. How could he be expected to keep himself in control with him looming so delightfully?

“Sherlock, let me explain,” Mycroft began.

“No,” Sherlock growled. “Allow me.” He leaned over the desk a bit further and looked pointedly towards his brother’s lap then back up to his eyes. “You’re jealous of John. You have been since the day we met. You can’t stand that he has influence over me, that I’ll do what he says, that I listen to him. Can you?” He paused, waiting for a response. “Can you?!”

Mycroft jerked, an unwilling “no” pulled from his lips.

“Then the other night, when you came over, you heard things, observed things that led you to a very particular deduction.” Sherlock smirked at him. “You. Were. Mistaken.” He smiled as Mycroft blinked, the only outward sign of his astonishment at being wrong. “John and I have never engaged in intercourse, not in any form. So, you see, your jealousy was misplaced, brother mine.” Now the detective was leering obscenely. “I do believe you owe John an apology.” He reached his long arm across the desk and grabbed Mycroft by the scruff of the neck. “I do believe you own me an apology.”

“Yes,” the government official gasped, his cock twitching and aching in his trousers.

“Good, we agree. Now, get around here and get on your knees. Show me how very sorry you are, Mycroft. Make be believe it.” Sherlock started unfastening his trousers.

The elder Holmes stood to come around the desk.

“On your knees,” Sherlock barked.

Mycroft dropped to the floor hard, his knees aching at the sudden impact. He crawled around to kneel up in front of his brother who had already freed himself from his trousers and pants. The government official licked his lips at the sight of Sherlock’s raging erection and the drop of precome that was already leaking from its tip. He looked up into his brother’s silver eyes.

“Go ahead, brother dear. Apologise,” he ordered with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Mycroft leaned forward and licked the head of his brother’s cock before taking it into his mouth. It felt smooth and heavy against his tongue. He hollowed out his cheeks, providing suction and curved his tongue around the turgid warmth of his brother’s erection. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes fell shut and his face took on a look of contentment.

Sherlock looked down at his brother, relishing the sensation of Mycroft’s lips around his cock and the warmth of his mouth caressing him. The look on his brother’s face was surprising, to say the least. He ran his fingers through Mycroft’s hair, pulling him closer and thrusting his cock deeper into his brother’s mouth. Mycroft’s eyes popped open as he gagged, tears suddenly streaming, his throat clenching around his brother’s cock and his hands coming up to scrabble at his hips. Sherlock pulled out just a bit, allowing the government official some relief.

“You’ll have to do better than that, Mycroft,” the detective admonished.

Eyes watering, the elder Holmes dared to pull off of his brother’s cock. “I’m sorry Sherlock. I can do better, I promise. I wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” Without being told, he swallowed his brother back down again, taking him in much further than he had before.

Sherlock grabbed his head with both hands and began to thrust, pressing in even further at each plunge. Mycroft relaxed his throat as best he could and forced himself not to struggle, though the short gasps of breath he was able to get were far from enough. He found that he was getting harder at the ill use, the short bursts of asphyxiation driving him closer and closer to the edge of release.

The motions of Sherlock’s hips stuttered, causing Mycroft to moan, sending vibrations of pleasure along his brother’s cock.

“Fucking hell, Myc,” Sherlock exclaimed, his body shuddering as he came down his brother’s throat.

Mycroft swallowed greedily. His eyes, though damp with tears, fell closed with bliss.

“You were meant for this, weren’t you?” The younger Holmes pulled out and slid to the floor in front of Mycroft, limp and boneless. “You’re a waste in government.”

Mycroft, still aching with need, whinged, “Sherlock…”

“Oh, go ahead then. Give it a wank,” the detective said, gesturing languidly towards his brother’s dripping cock and laying down on his side to watch.

Not needing further permission, Mycroft unfastened his own trousers, pulled himself out and wrapped the fingers of one hand around his cock. He started stroking himself furiously. Next, he brought his other hand up to his mouth and sucked on his forefinger, imagining that it was his brother’s cock, remembering the feel of it and replaying the delicious sensations of it plundering his mouth. At the thought of hot ejaculate shooting down his throat, the government official came. His own release staining his waistcoat and trousers obscenely. Mycroft slumped forward, surprised to find himself caught by his brother’s embrace. When had he moved?

“You could have just asked, brother dear,” Sherlock said, gently. “There was no need to bring John into it.”

Mycroft barked a laugh. “Neither of us are good at asking, baby brother.”

“There is that,” Sherlock agreed. “Don’t expect me to start now, brother dear. I’ll take what I want.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything different, baby brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr.](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Reset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194319) by [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110)




End file.
